


The Adventures of Little Campbell

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [11]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Little Space, Little!Campbell, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: A collection of Campbell being adorable.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 76
Kudos: 10





	1. Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Campbell’s Dragon: https://images.app.goo.gl/EyZJ17RznHoNp3pC7  
> So I guess in this universe Campbell and his family moved to America when he was young, and the asylum was in America too.

“Are you asleep?” Campbell asks, poking Bill. When there was no response he gets up from the bed and walks over to his drawer, sifting through some stuff. “Campbell come here, back to bed. It’s 2 in the morning.” Bill groans, looking over to what Campbell was doing. “I’m not tired.” He pulls out a torch, flicking it on and off a few times. “Campbell.” Bill sighs, rolling out of bed. “You need to sleep or you are going to be grumpy tomorrow.” Campbell puts the torch down before grabbing one of his notebooks and a pen. “I’m not tired Bill! Let me draw. I’ll be quiet.” Campbell complains, opening up the notebook. “Campbell!” Bill snaps, grabbing the notebook, pen and torch from the boy. “We have talked about this.” He lowers his voice, weary of neighbours sleeping. Bill puts the stuff back in the drawer. “Now we are going to go back to bed because it is 2 in the morning.” Campbell slumps on the floor with his arms crossed. “I am not tired.” He grumbles, looking away from Bill. “Right! I am too tired to argue.” Bill says, picking Campbell up who starts fighting against the man’s arms. “We are going to go back to bed.” Bill lays Campbell onto the bed, holding a hand to his chest as he grabs the stuffed dragon from the floor and passes it to the boy. “And we are going to sleep.” Bill lays down next to Campbell, who was still trying to fight back. Bill catches Campbell’s hands, holding them against the boy’s chest as he holds him tightly. “Just close your eyes, go to sleep.” Bill kisses the top of Campbell’s head, keeping a hand on the dragon to make sure that the boy doesn’t push it on the floor. 

Bill wakes up, at a more acceptable time this time, to the most perfect view. Campbell was curled up, somehow behind Bill now, clutching onto his dragon tightly. Bill would’ve been perfectly happy watching the scene in front of him if it wasn’t for the amount of catch up he had to do for work. He already knew that Campbell would be in space the whole day so had to take advantage of the time that he was asleep to get the work done. He brushed the hair out of Campbell’s eyes as gently as he could before moving to his office. He opens up his work bag, pulling out a few files and placing them on his desk. He flicks through his notebook, eyes moving through the files but he just couldn’t concentrate and plus he didn’t want Campbell to wake up alone. He used that as an excuse to get out of work, there was always tomorrow. He packs everything up again. Locking the door to his office before going back into the bedroom. Campbell had now changed positions, starfished on the bed with his head resting on his dragon; still fast asleep. The phone rings in the distance making Campbell open his eyes sleepily. “It’s okay. Just the phone, I’ll go get it.” Bill tells the boy, stroking his hair gently. “Hello?” Bill answers, standing against the wall so he could keep an eye on Campbell. “See I may have a little bit of an issue getting the numbers to you today.” It was Virginia. “Well Campbell is… sick.” Bill says, not able to think of a better word. “And it is the weekend, I’ll try and get it done tomorrow.” He notices Campbell has changed positions again and smiles. “No you don’t need to come round. I can manage a sick Campbell, I’ve done it before.”

“Bill?” The man looks over from where he was making himself a coffee. “Hey bub, are you okay?” Campbell nods, arms still wrapped around his dragon. “Did I wake you up?” He shakes his head, sitting down on the sofa. “Not in the mood to talk huh?” Campbell nods, watching Bill making his coffee. “Cocoa?” The boy nods, finding the remote and turning on the TV. He smiles as the Ducktales’ intro plays. “I’ll put it here until it cools down.” Bill tells Campbell, placing the mug of cocoa on the coffee table. “Oh I love this episode.” Bill places his coffee on the table, wrapping an arm around Campbell as the boy rests his head on Bill’s chest. “Scrooge is pretty funny isn’t he?” Bill says when he notices that Campbell was smiling at him. “He sounds like me.” Campbell says softly. “He does, doesn't he? Do you ever miss Scotland?” Campbell looks up at Bill. “I don’t remember much. Dad got the job here and we moved when I was small.” He looks back down at the TV, playing with the wings of his dragon. “You’re cocoa will be okay to drink now. Bill says, leaning forward to take a sip of his coffee. “I’m hungry.” He mutters, resting the dragon on his knee. “Okay I’ll make something. Careful with your cocoa, don’t spill it alright. And remember Sparky doesn’t like cocoa.” Bill tells Campbell, getting up from the sofa, remembering the last time when Campbell pushed the dragon’s head in the mug. “He likes the spinning though.” Campbell reasons, referencing to the washing machine. “Campbell just be careful okay?” Campbell nods, taking a sip from the mug whilst brushing a thumb over the Sparky’s head. 

“Uh oh!” Bill looks over to see Sparky on the floor. “It’s okay, I’ll save him.” Bill comes over and picks up Sparky, placing him back in Campbell’s lap. “I think he’s hurt.” Bill moves onto his knees. “Oh no! Where’s he hurt?” Campbell shakes Sparky’s foot. “Why don’t you give it a kiss better while I grab a plaster.” Campbell nods, kissing Sparky’s foot. Bill comes back over with a plaster. “Right there.” Campbell points, turning the dragon so that Bill could stick the plaster on. “I think the patient will be fine.” Bill says, kissing Campbell’s head. “Now come on, let’s have some breakfast.” Bill holds out his hand for Campbell who takes it, holding onto Sparky’s hand. Campbell rests Sparkey against the wall so he is sat up. “Does Sparky want some toast too?” Bill asks, getting a smaller plate out for the toy dragon; knowing that he will probably end up eating it. “There you go and some orange juice.” Bill puts the plates down on the table before sitting opposite Campbell with his own breakfast and coffee. “Eat it sensibly.” Bill tells Campbell who was eating it with his hands. “Use your fork.” Campbell grumbles, picking up his fork, stabbing the eggs with it. “Better.” Bill takes a sip from his mug, taking a bite from his toast. “Do I have to take my pills today?” He leans his head against the wall, playing with Sparky’s arms. “You know you do bub. They are to make you better.” Bill moves the extra plate towards him picking up the bit of toast from it. “You need to eat a little more bub. Can you eat this bit of toast and a spoonful of eggs for me?” Campbell picks up the loaded fork, putting it in his mouth as he watches Bill pour out his pills. “Have you got enough water?” Campbell takes a bite of his toast. “Yeah.” He answers with his mouth full. “Campbell don’t talk with your mouth full.” 


	2. Night Time Routine

Campbell walks up to Bill who was sitting at the table reading the paper, he nudges him with a book. “Campbell?” Bill looks down and sees the book. “Can we read this?” He asks, Sparky dangling from one of his hands. “Maybe before bed. Okay?” Campbell looks to the clock and pouts, it would be so long till bedtime. “Hey now, let’s get rid of that frown. Dinner will be ready soon.” Bill ruffles Campbell’s head. “Can you help me lay the table?” Bill encourages, Campbell nods placing Sparky on the table so he was sat up against the wall. “Right here is your plate and cutlery.” Bill passes Campbell the stuff, the boy sets the plate in the middle of his side of the table and places his cutlery either side of it. “What do you want in your cup? Water? Juice?” Campbell turns to face Bill. “Apple juice?” He asks, picking up his spoon and tapping it against the table. Bill turns after getting the juice out of the fridge. “Don’t play with your cutlery.” Campbell sighs, waiting for Bill to fill his cup up. “There you go, careful remember.” Campbell runs off to the otherside of the room to grab his colouring book and crayons. “Campbell, dinner will be ready very soon. Go wash your hands please.” Bill instructs, pulling the trays out of the oven and turning the hob off. He grabs Campbell’s plate from the table, filling it quickly before putting it back where it was before. Campbell comes racing in, hands still a little damp. “It’s hot Campbell, patience.” Bill fills his plate before joining the boy with his glass of water and Campbell’s juice. 

“Can we read the book yet?” Campbell asks, poking at Bill’s leg from his criss-crossed position on the floor. “Not just yet, why don’t you finish your picture.” Bill looked at his watch, it was far too early for Campbell to fall asleep unless he wanted to be up at 3am again. He looked down from his paper watching the boy colouring, Sparky was sat just above the picture with a crayon resting next to one of the wings. Campbell yawns loudly as he picks up the blue crayon, starting to colour in the sea. Bill slides his hand down to rub the boy’s back gently. “That’s good.” He praises pointing to the picture. Campbell only nods, rubbing one of his eyes before getting back to his masterpiece. Bill returns his attention back to the newspaper. Reading through a few of the articles before flicking to the sudoku, leaning to grab a pencil from Campbell’s box. “Are you going to colour too?” Campbell asks, looking up from his picture. “Something like that.” Bill answers, one hand staying on the boy’s head as he rests the paper on his knee focusing on the puzzle. The house was quiet with the boy colouring, the man completing his puzzle and the only sound in the room was the quiet ticking of the clock. It was a perfect evening. 

Bill looks down when he feels a weight on his foot, Campbell had laid down on the floor clutching onto his Dragon looking off in a daze into the distance. Bill looks at the clock before putting the paper down. “Come here. Let’s go to bed.” Bill says as he picks the boy up, resting a hand under his bum, the other hand going to the boy’s back. “Can we read the book?” Campbell asks sleepily, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder and barely succeeding at keeping his eyes open. “Okay.” Bill agrees, dropping the boy on the bed. “Let’s take these off.” Bill says helping Campbell out of his jeans so that he was left in his briefs and the white shirt. “This one!” Campbell tells Bill who looks up from where he was undressing himself. “Oh Peter Pan. What a classic.” Bill slips under the covers, wrapping an arm around Campbell as he opens the book. “All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this.” Bill starts to read, subconsciously playing with the hair that curled around the boy’s hair. He looks over from the book after the first few pages to find Campbell fast asleep, drooling onto the man’s shirt. “Oh you really were tired.” Bill acknowledges, resting the book on his night stand. He finds Sparky, who was dropped as Campbell fell asleep, and tucks it in between the boy’s arms. Bill kisses the boy’s head, going back to stroking his hair gently.


	3. Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill introduces Little Campbell to Doctor Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Hurtslikeyourmouth.

“Sorry I’m late bub. I wanted to drop by the shop to grab you something.” Bill sits on the floor next to Campbell who was sat cross legged on the floor with his stuffed dragon. “What is it?” Campbell asks, twisting his body to look at the paper bag in Bill’s hand. “Well we’ve both watched every episode there is to watch of Ducktales now so I bought you something new.” Campbell grabs the bag, dumping it on the floor. “Doctor Who?” Campbell asks, brushing his finger over the man’s face on the box. “Who's the doctor?” Bill smiles gently. “Well why don’t you find out?” Bill takes the box from him, taking the vhs out and putting it into the TV. “Sit up here on the sofa, it’ll be comfier.” Campbell pushes himself up onto the sofa. “You just watch this whilst I cook dinner.” Bill kisses the boy’s hair, ruffling his hair before going off to the kitchen. Campbell’s eyes flick to the screen as the into comes on. His chin rests on top of Sparky’s head as his mouth goes open in amazement. 

“Look Bill he has a robot dog!” Bill looks over to see Campbell pointing to the screen. “Yeah that’s K-9.” Bill lowers the temperature on the oven before sitting next to Campbell. “What’s he doing?” Bill asks, Campbell on the edge of the sofa with his fingers gripping the edge. “There’s these evil robots. He’s using his sonic. See.” Campbell leans forward, looking closer at what Tom Baker was doing. “He’s so cool.” He says, Bill’s hand moving up and down the boy’s back. “He is really cool huh.” Campbell closes his eyes, flinching at the robot. “I hope he saves the people.” He says, reaching out for Bill’s hand. “Oh I bet he will.” Bill squeezes Campbell’s hand, getting up from the sofa again as the oven beeps. “Woah!” Bill smiles, listening to Campbell’s reactions to the show. “He did it!” The boy jumps up off the sofa, smiling at the credits start to roll. “He did it Bill!” Bill turns to look at Campbell. “See I told you he would. Now can you press pause, dinner’s ready.” 

Campbell kept looking back to the TV whilst he was eating. “You can watch some more after you’ve eaten.” Bill tells him, tapping the table to refocus him. “Why is he the fourth doctor?” Campbell asks before putting a forkful of food into his mouth. “Well because he’s the fourth actor to play the doctor.” Campbell nods, knowing to swallow before talking again. “How many doctors are there? Lots?” Bill moves his empty plate aside to pick up Campbell’s fork. “You better eat this up before it gets cold.” Bill puts some food onto the fork before moving it towards Campbell. “But.” Bill shakes his head, keeping the fork in place. “If you eat I’ll answer your questions. How about an answer per mouthful.” Campbell nods, eating the food off of it. “How many doctors are there?” Campbell asks again, grabbing his cup of cocoa. “There are 7 doctors.” Bill tells him, picking up some more food. “Next one.” Bill encourages, moving the fork to Campbell’s lips again. “How do they change?” Campbell takes a sip from his cocoa, leaning back in his chair. “They regenerate, if they get hurt then they change bodies.” There were a few more forkfuls of food on the plate when Campbell decided he’s had enough. “Campbell let’s do a few more.” Campbell shakes his head. “I don’t have more questions.” 

“Why does he give everyone jelly babies? What even are they?” Campbell sits back on the sofa a few episodes into the series now. “Oh so you did have more questions.” Bill teases, tickling him, Campbell lays back on Bill’s legs. “Well I thought you’d ask that anyway.” Bill pulls a white paper bag out of his pocket. “Open your mouth.” He says, showing Campbell the jelly baby. “Don’t choke on it okay.” He puts the jelly baby in Campbell’s mouth who starts to chew it. “It’s nice.” He says, mouthful. Bill helps Campbell into a sitting position against his chest. “Why did he give them to everyone?” Bill pops a jelly baby into his own mouth, stroking the boy’s hair. “Well he said that it helped him to concentrate. But he might have just been doing nice.” Campbell leans back, watching the screen again. “Can you see what K-9 is doing, look.” Bill whispers, kissing the side of Campbell’s head. “Can we get a dog?” He looks up at Bill with wanting eyes. “Well you’ve already got the energy of a puppy anyway.” Bill jokes, pulling the boy closer to him into a hug. 


	4. Storm Clouds and Black Out

Campbell jumps as another clap of thunder rolls through the sky, hiding his head in his knees, trembling in the corner of the bedroom. Bill was still at work but he remembered what he needed to do. He had gone round the house, unplugging things and turning off things that he couldn’t unplug. He found a blanket, pulling it over his head to try and keep him warm. Bill told him that the bedroom was the safest place to go in a storm, pushing himself against the corner to keep him from shaking. He wanted to hear Bill’s voice but knew not to use the phone. It was even worse when he found himself slipping. “No no no no. Not now.” He spots Sparky on the bed, reaching out for it when there is another flash of lighting, making him freeze in place, slipping fully into space. “Bill?” He cries, pulling the ends of the blanket over his face. “Please come quick.” Campbell sobs, falling onto his side and rocking himself gently. 

“I know I’m still on shift but I need to get home.” Bill rests his hands on his hip. “I need to get home for Campbell, he doesn’t deal well with storms.” Bill starts walking down the hallway. “Bill if you leave.” He turns round for a second, looking at his boss. “I don’t care. Campbell comes first everytime.” He tells him, leaving and getting into his car. “What’s so important about that boy?” Bill’s boss shakes his head, looking to Virginia. “He’s got bipolar disorder, you don’t just leave someone like that alone when they could hurt themselves. I’m not even a doctor and I know that.” Virginia snaps, getting back to her work quickly to avoid being told off also. 

“Please stop, please stop please.” Campbell cries as the door opens. “Please, please.” Bill walks in, slipping off his jacket and seeing that Campbell had unplugged everything like he was told. “No, no, no.” He hears Campbell whisper, the boy curled up in the corner of the room. “I’m back now Campbell.” He says, picking up Sparky from the bed. “It’s alright, I’m here now.” Bill moves onto the floor, passing Campbell the stuffed dragon before moving the boy up and against his chest. “Help!” He shouts as there is another rumble of thunder, gripping onto Bill’s shirt. “I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Bill whispers, rocking them. “It can’t hurt you. I’ve got you.” Campbell closes his eyes tightly, pushing his head against Bill’s chest. “I’ve got you.” Bill shushes rubbing the boy’s back. “I’ve got you some water.” Bill reaches behind him to grab the bottle of water. “It’s okay, take a drink. It’ll make you feel better.” Campbell reaches out to grab the bottle bringing it to his lips as a bigger bolt of lightning strikes making the light turn off. “Bill!” Campbell sobs, dropping the bottle, the man catching it last minute. “Hey now, it’s just a power cut. We are still alright.” Bill kisses Campbell’s head, moving Sparky into the boy’s arms again, worried about what would’ve happened if he stayed at work. 

“Is it over now?” Campbell peeks his head over Bill’s arm, chin resting on his shoulder. “I think it is, look at the sun coming out.” Bill points, watching as Campbell brings Sparky up to look at the sun too before yawning loudly. “Are you a bit tired now.” Campbell nods, hugging Sparky tighter. “Me and Sparky are tired from worrying.” Bill ruffles Campbell’s hair. “I’m sorry I took so long to get here. Do you think a cocoa would make it better?” Bill asks, turning the boy to face him. “Yeah.” He smiles, wobbling Sparky. “Can he have one too?” Bill rubs Sparky’s head. “I think he will be alright without one.” Bill says, resting a hand under Campbell’s bum as they stand up. “Put the TV on?” Campbell asks, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist as they walk to the living room. “Let’s put on some doctor who shall we?” Bill rests Campbell down on the sofa grabbing the VHS tape. “I like Tom Baker.” Campbell smiles, crossing his legs and resting Sparky in the small gap as Bill starts playing doctor who before moving into the kitchen. 


	5. In Scotland w/ R.D Laing

“Are we staying with Ronnie?” Campbell asks as they walk through the airport after landing in Scotland. “We are going to visit him but we have a hotel room that we are going to stay in.” Campbell follows Bill as he waves down a cab. “Are we seeing him now?” Bill tells the man where they are going. “We are going to get settled into the hotel and see him tomorrow.” Campbell sighs, leaning back on the chair. “Seatbelt please.” He leans over to put Campbell’s seatbelt on. “I can’t believe we are in Scotland!” Campbell exclaims, looking out the window. “Yeah, I promised that as soon as I could get time off we’d go.” Bill says, rubbing the boy’s back gently. “Here we are.” The cabbie says, parking outside the hotel. “Thank you. Campbell, wait on the pavement whilst I grab our bags.” Bill says as he passes some money to the cabbie. “Can’t we just see Ronnie today?” Campbell grumbles, taking his rucksack from Bill. “We are going to put our stuff in the hotel and then go out to dinner. We will see him tomorrow.” Bill explains, resting his hand on the boy’s back.

“Bill.” Campbell wakes the man up, early the next morning. “Campbell it’s too early. Go back to sleep bub.” He rolls over, tucking Campbell under his arm and pulling him into himself. “Bill. Want Sparky.” Bill lifts his head up off the pillow. “Okay, let me get him.” Bill groans as he gets up, walking over to the suitcases. “I packed him somewhere.” Bill mutters to himself, digging through Campbell’s case. “There he is.” Bill picks him up, turning around. “Can you go back to sleep now?” Campbell grabs Sparky from Bill’s arms and hugs him. “Okay.” Bill lays back down, wrapping his arm around the boy and closing his eyes hoping to go back to sleep. “Bill?” Campbell pokes the man, he lifts his head. “Campbell please.” Bill says, scratching the boy’s back lightly. “Ronnie now?” Bill sighs, brushes his hair. “No we are going to see Ronnie tomorrow which will come quicker if you go to sleep.” Campbell sighs, nuzzling his head into Sparky. “Let’s go to sleep.” Bill whispers, pulling Campbell close to him again. 

“There you go.” Bill says passing Campbell his pills and a glass of water. “You’ve got to finish your toast as well.” Campbell puts his pills in his mouth and flushing them down with water, holding Sparky close to him as he grabs his bit of toast. “Are you excited to see Ronnie again? I bet he’s missed you.” Bill starts to pack a bag of stuff, as Campbell finishes his toast. “Yeah, he is really cool.” Bill smiles as he looks at his watch. “We should go soon. Do you need help with your shoes?” Campbell grabs his shoes, slipping them on before wrapping the laces around his fingers. “Okay, let me help.” Bill sits down on his knees in front of Campbell, lifting his foot up and tying the laces. “Other one.” Bill taps his knee watching as Campbell lifts his foot up. “You’re going to need a jacket, Scotland is a lot colder than America.” Campbell groans, falling onto his back on the bed. “Hey, let’s not do that. Come on.” 

Campbell runs up to the door, knocking on it. “Ronnie!” The boy shouts, knocking on the door again. “Calm down okay. He’s coming.” Bill rubs the boy’s back gently. “Hello Campbell, Bill.” Ronnie says opening the door to them. “Do you want to follow me?” Campbell nods, reaching out to grab the man’s hand. “Okay, let’s go to the room I set up and have a talk.” Campbell looks around at the other people in the house. “Who are they?” He asks, waving to them. “They are my patients.” Ronnie answers, opening the door and going into the room. “Okay, why don’t we have a seat?” Bill comes in after them, watching as Campbell let’s go of Ronnie’s hand to sit on the floor with his stuffed dragon. “I haven’t seen this in bipolar patients before.” Ronnie says, motioning over to Campbell. “Oh I don’t think this is part of his bipolar but more of an addition. It’s called little space, acts like a child but it is definitely a psychological thing going on.” Bill explains, watching Ronnie’s reaction. “How long has this been happening for?” Bill looks back over to Campbell. “Maybe two months? Little longer. It happened a bit spontaneously.” 

“So who is this then?” Ronnie sat cross legged opposite Campbell. “Sparky. He’s a dragon.” The boy says, reaching out for Ronnie’s hand and pulling it over to his dragon. “Well nice to meet you Sparky.” The man says, shaking the dragon’s arm. “How are you feeling?” Campbell rests his chin on Sparky’s head. “Happy but fuzzy.” He waves his hand in front of Ronnie. “Your shirt’s cool.” He says, leaning forward to grab the bottom of his shirt. “Hey Campbell remember what I said.” Campbell shrugs playing with the button at the bottom of it. “It’s okay Bill. But maybe we should find some techniques. Have you tried redirection when he’s in space?” Bill moves onto the floor next to Campbell. “There’s never really been a reason to. When he’s in space we usually just stay at home.” Ronnie leans to make eye contact with the boy. “Do you want to draw me a picture?” Ronnie asks, pointing to the paper and pens on the floor. “What of?” Campbell asks, letting go of Ronnie’s shirt and looking at the paper. “Anything you want to.” Ronnie turns to look at Bill. “Is it possible that this space may be in response to the age difference?” Ronnie starts coming up with theories. 

“Ronnie is coming with us.” Campbell smiles, pulling at Bill’s hand. “He’s coming to lunch with us, yes.” Bill says, rubbing his thumb over the back of the boy’s hand. “Hey are you sure this is a good idea?” Ronnie nods to a table in the distance and the waitress nods passing him some menus. “It’s a good way to test what works and what doesn’t. We don’t uh necessarily want to take him out of space but uh find a way of making it tamer so that you can carry on with the daily tasks.” Ronnie explains, sitting down at the table with them. “Campbell, what do you want to drink?” Bill asks, the boy who was resting on his shoulder. He doesn’t seem to be concentrating, Bill pointing to the menu for him. “Shall we sit up?” Ronnie suggests the boy moving to sit up. “What do you want to drink?” Campbell looks at the menu before deciding. “See, just small little things.” Bill smiles, starting to feel like he wasn’t as much of an expert on Campbell as he had first thought. “I don’t know how you do it? Just work this stuff out.” Bill admits, letting Campbell fidget with his hand. “Well I wouldn’t feel bad, I’ve been studying psychology for years. It’s all about working it so he feels he made the decision.” 

“I don’t wanna go.” Campbell pouts, looking at Ronnie. “Can I stay with you? You said people live with you?” Ronnie rests a hand on Campbell’s shoulder. “The people that live with me are ill. You need to go back with Bill and I’ll come visit you.” Bill smiles at the two. “We should get going.” Campbell sighs. “You promise you’ll visit.” Ronnie smiles. “I promise.” Campbell nods wrapping his arms around Ronnie. “I’ll miss you.” He mutters into the man’s shirt. “I’ll miss you too Campbell.” He says wrapping an arm around the boy and patting his back gently. “And plus you are going on a plane now. Planes are really fun.” Ronnie tells him, pulling him out of the hug gently. “They are.” Bill nods in thanks, finding Campbell’s hand. “Bye Ronnie.” He waves, before turning to go into the airport. “When are we next going to see Ronnie?” Bill chuckles, guiding the boy through the airport. “Should we get some snacks for the plane?” Bill redirects, pointing to a shop. “Okay, can we get some of those sucky sweets. I don’t like how my ears feel when the plane goes up.” Bill nods, rubbing the boy’s back. “Yeah, let’s go find some.” 


	6. First Space

“Bill have you seen where Johnny’s pacifier went?” Libby asks, looking through the baby bag. “I haven’t seen it.” He looks around for a few moments. “Campbell?” He says watching the boy run off to the bedroom. “We really should get going.” Libby says, putting Johnny back into the stroller. “I’ll let you know if we find it.” He turns to the bedroom door. “Campbell, do you want to say goodbye.” There was no response. “He’s probably just tired. I’ll see you soon.” Bill waves at the two of them as they walk down the street. “Campbell are you okay?” Bill says, closing the door. He gets no response again instead moving into the bedroom where the boy was sitting on the bed facing the wall. “Campbell?” Bill moves to sit next to the boy, rubbing his shoulder gently. “What are you doing with that?” Bill asks, taking Johnny’s pacifier out of Campbell’s mouth who whines trying to reach for it. “This is Johnny’s, they’re for babies you can’t take it.” Campbell closes his eyes moving his thumb into his mouth instead. “Are you feeling okay?” Bill pulls the man into a hug. Campbell shrugs resting his forehead against Bill’s shoulder. “Okay, should we try and work it out?” Campbell shrugs again, brushing his hair against the man’s neck. 

Bill watches as Campbell eats another spoonful of ice cream. “Is that nice?” Campbell nods, licking the excess ice cream off of his lips. “Do you forgive me now? For staying late at work, the other day?” Campbell shrugs, dropping a bit of ice cream on the table. “Campbell.” Bill says, grabbing a napkin and brushing it off of the table. “Yeah, why aren’t you having an ice cream?” Bill leans back looking down at his notebook. “Did you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Campbell puts his spoon down looking at Bill. “I don’t know what happened, my mind went all fuzzy.” Campbell rests his head on the table, reaching out to tap at Bill’s hand. “Did you like using the pacifier?” Campbell nods, tracing patterns on the back of Bill’s hand. “It made me feel calm and happy. I like the stuff Johnny has; like he has a teddy bear and it’s really nice to hold.” Bill turns his hand around, trapping Campbell’s fingers. “Would you be happy if we get you a teddy bear?” Campbell clears his throat. “Would it be okay if I wanted that? I saw a dragon in the shop window over there when we were walking here.” Bill moves their hands apart as the waiter comes over. “More coffee sir?” He asks, Bill looking to Campbell’s empty bowl. “We will just get the bill thank you.” 

“Is it this one?” Bill says, picking up a small green stuffed dragon. “Yeah this one.” Campbell grabs it, hugging it against him. “Okay, pass it here and I’ll go pay for it.” Bill says taking it gently from Campbell. “What are we going to do when we go home?” Campbell asks, Bill rubbing his back gently trying to listen to the cashier. “Bill.” He puts his hand up to Bill as he passes money over to the cashier. “Why don’t we talk about it on the way home. Do you want to hold the bag?” Bill passes the bag over to Campbell thanking the lady at the till before leaving. “I think we should talk about this a bit more if you feel comfortable.” Once they are out of sight Bill takes hold of Campbell’s hand. “We are going to have to give Johnny’s pacifier back to him. It isn’t yours.” Campbell let’s go of Bill’s hand so they can get in the car. “Can we watch Ducktales when we get home?” Bill starts the car, resting his hand on Campbell’s knee. “We can do that. Did you want me to make you some cocoa?” Bill looks over for a second at the red light. “Yeah, can Sparky sleep with us tonight?” Bill looks confused until he sees the dragon that Campbell was holding. “Sparky is a good name.” Bill smiles, moving his hand to touch the dragon’s head. 


	7. Castle Campbell

Campbell runs into the living room holding armfuls of pillows and duvets. “Campbell. What are you up to?” Bill asks, watching as he runs back into the bedroom again panting. “What’s happening in that brain?” Bill chuckles as Campbell comes back with a few more blankets and Sparky. “Can’t talk.” He says out of breath, making the pillows and blankets into piles that didn’t seem to have similarities but they must do as Campbell was rather focused. “Bill chairs.” Campbell points to the dining room chairs. “Pillow fort.” Campbell says finally stopping for a moment as he works out how he’s going to set it up. “Chairs there” Campbell grabs it dragging it by the TV and another one on the other side of it. “Blanket!” He exclaims, running to grab a blanket, draping it over the sofa and the chairs. “Now pillows!” Bill watches the boy carefully smiling as he watches the chaos turn into an organised mess as the blanket fort starts coming together. “Sign. Bill!” Campbell runs over to the man, waving a bit of paper in his face. “Sign please.” He pulls a blue marker out of his pocket. “What is it called?” Bill asks, taking the paper and resting it on the kitchen counter. “Castle...Campbell.” The boy jumps up and down as he watches Bill start to write it down. 

“I’ve got you some stuff.” Bill says coming into the pillow fort to see Campbell dressed in his giraffe onesie snuggled up with Sparky. “Oh yay!” Campbell finds the remote pausing Ducktales. “Here.” Bill passes Campbell a present. “What for?” He asks, picking at a bit of tape. “Well I wanted to spoil you.” Bill slides closer to him watching as Campbell gets distracted. “Do you need help?” Bill asks, the boy perking up and ripping the paper off. “Wow!” Campbell smiles when he sees a pacifier. “Is that the right one?” Bill asks looking to Campbell who was struggling with the packaging. “Help.” Campbell grunts pulling at the cardboard. “Pass it here.” Bill takes it from Campbell gently. “Open this one?” Campbell asks, picking up the present rested between Bill’s lap. “Yeah sure.” Campbell smiles, opening it quickly. “Thanks!” Campbell holds it to him. “We can put your cocoa in it and then you can’t spill it.” Bill brushes a hand through Campbell’s hair. “There’s your pacifier. I’ll make you some hot cocoa.” Bill kisses the boy’s head before getting up, watching the boy pop the pacifier on his mouth and turning on Ducktales. “Scrooge!” Campbell shouts, words muffled by the pacifier.

“Castle Campbell is very cosy.” Bill hums softly, Campbell laid on the man his hand wrapped around Sparky whilst his empty bottle lay on the tray where the pizza was previously and the pacifier in his mouth. “Do you like the pacifier?” Bill asks, earning a nod from the boy who seemed to be drifting off as he watched ducktales. “I’m glad you like it.” Bill hugs the boy closer to him. “Are you sleepy?” Campbell nods again. “Sleep here.” Campbell tells Bill, words muffled. “You want to sleep in Castle Campbell?” Bill turns the boy onto his front so that their chests touch, Bill turning the TV off as he reaches for a pillow for the two of them. Bill watches the rise and fall of the pacifier in Campbell’s mouth in a steady pattern. The boy yawns, making it fall from his mouth. “Bill.” He whimpers searching around for it. “It’s right here.” Bill says guiding it back to the boy’s mouth who curls against Bill’s chest. “Nu-night Campbell.” Bill sighs softly closing his eyes, feeling his Campbell’s body warm and close to him. 


	8. Timeout!

“Campbell gave me those please. You know we don’t have snacks before dinner.” Bill says, looking at the boy who was holding a packet of biscuits in his hands. “Dinner isn’t soon.” Campbell says, the packet rustling as he holds them tighter. “Now please. Do you want a timeout?” Bill says. Campbell had been difficult most of today and Bill was getting tired of it. “One.” Bill says, holding his hand out along with a stern stare at the boy. “Two.” Campbell shakes his head at Bill. “Three.” Bill says, taking the biscuits from Campbell. “Go sit on the bottom step for ten minutes.” Bill says, watching as Campbell sighs and trails off to the steps. “I hate you.” Bill hears Campbell say under his breath as he walks away but shakes it off. “Don’t try to sneak off like you did last time.” Bill walks over to the oven setting a ten minute timer before opening up the freezer to grab some peas. “Bill!” Campbell shouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Campbell, quiet or I’ll start the time again.” Bill warns. 

“Alright Campbell, time’s up.” Bill goes round the corner to see the boy quite happily sitting with his book reading. “Campbell.” The boy jumps a little at Bill’s voice, hiding his book behind his back. “I already saw.” Bill holds his hand out and Campbell reluctantly gives the man the book. “Let’s go have dinner, and then we will talk about this.” Campbell tries to grab that book that Bill was holding behind his back but the man pulls it away before he has a chance. “Sit down and eat your dinner please.” Bill says, putting it up on one of the high shelves and out of his reach. Campbell sits down in front of his plate of lasagna, watching as Bill places a glass of water down next to Campbell’s plate of food. “I still have book tonight?” The boy asks, poking at his food with his fork. “We will talk about it after dinner.” Bill says, cutting a bit of food and taking a bite. “ ‘Cause not told me not to read book, just said no move and book on stairs.” Campbell explains, tapping his fork against the plate. “Just eat please. You said you were hungry earlier.” Bill says, guiding Campbell’s fork to the bit of cut up lasagna. 

Campbell was lying in bed, earlier than usual because he didn’t eat his dinner. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers watching the man walk in. “Bill, no sparky?” Campbell makes grabby hands for the man. “I didn’t take sparky away, wouldn’t dare do that.” Bill sits on the edge of the bed, brushing his hand through Campbell’s hair and pushing it back and out of his eyes. “Where sparky?” Campbell looks around before looking back to the man. “Let’s have a look for him.” Bill says getting up from the bed and looking around before spotting a bit of green under the bed. “Oh look!” Campbell sits up, looking over to Bill as he grabs Sparky from under the bed. “He was just hiding.” Bill smiles softly, handing Sparky over to the boy. “Book now?” Campbell asks, snuggling the dragon towards him. “Well you have been a bit naughty today. What was happening in that head?” Campbell shrugs, playing with Sparky’s paw. “Just feeling a bit rebellious?” Bill smiles, kissing the boy’s head as he nods. “Tell you what.” Bill leans so that he looks the boy in the eyes. “We can read tonight but best behaviour tomorrow.” Campbell nods, making Sparky nod too. 


	9. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of discrimination.

“‘Careful with the knife.” Bill says, grabbing the boy’s arm before he stabs it into the pumpkin. “We have to be careful, let’s draw the design first and then I will help you with cutting it.” Bill takes the knife from Campbell, looking around for a marker. “Do you want to draw a face?” Bill passes him the marker, sitting next to the boy at the table. “What are we thinking?” Bill prompts, watching as the boy uncaps the pen, putting it to the pumpkin. “Scary eyes.” He draws two circles with a dot in each of them and then scribbles some zig zag eyebrows. “That’s a good start. What about a spooky mouth? Maybe some sharp teeth like a vampire.” Bill leans down and pecks at Campbell’s neck. “Vampire pumpkin!” Campbell smiles, pulling Sparky closer to him. “Or what about a Sparky pumpkin?” Bill asks, the boy looking around a bit distressed. “Sparky not angry and look, angry eyes!” He rubs one of Sparky’s wings between his fingers. “Hey, hey it’s okay. We can do this.” Bill takes a wipe, rubbing the pen off. “So Sparky has nice eyes, doesn’t he?” Bill takes the pen from the boy, starting to draw out a new design. 

Campbell walks out of the bedroom in his skeleton outfit. “Trick or treating?” He asks, looking over to Bill who wasn’t dressed. “Why no dressed?” Campbell notices he is on the phone and starts to twist sparky’s arms in his hands. “We’re doing a different kind of trick or treating this year.” Bill says, having planned this a few weeks back knowing that most houses wouldn’t react in a kind manner to Campbell knocking on their doors. “Why?” Campbell frowns, Bill moving the boy closer to him. “This year people are coming to us.” Bill says, looking over to the window to see Virginia coming already. “Sweets still?” Campbell asks, as the door goes. “Yeah, you’ll still get sweets.” Bill smiles. “Go ahead.” He tells the boy who opens the door. “Hello! Look skeleton!” Campbell points to himself as Virginia smiles as him. “That is a very good costume.” Virginia says, putting her hand into her bag and pulling out some sweets. “What do you say?” Bill asks, rubbing the boy’s back. “Trick or treat.” Campbell says, holding out his bucket. “That and…” Bill prompts once the sweets are in the boy’s bucket. “Thank you.” 

“Look how much!” Campbell shouts, running around with a chocolate bar in hand. As expected no one children went trick or treating at their house, after some of the rumours about Campbell it had created a sort of isolation between them and the rest of the neighbourhood. “Yes, that is a lot of sweets. You can have two more and then we will put the rest away for now.” Bill picks up the bucket and starts putting it away in the locked cupboard along with Campbell’s pills and his own alcohol. “Can we watch Casper?” Bill turns to see the boy setting up a blanket fort. “What else would we do on halloween?” Bill smiles, grabbing Campbell sippy cup and his glass of water. “Can you turn the VHS on?” Bill asks, getting comfy under the blanket fort that the boy had become an expert at building. “This one?” Campbell holds up the Casper VHS and looks over to Bill. “Yeah, that’s the one.” Campbell puts the tape in before crawling back under the table and next to Bill. “Ready?” Bill asks, holding onto the remote. “Yeah.” Campbell leans against Bill, wrapping an arm around Sparky with the other bringing the sippy cup up to his mouth as the movie starts. 


	10. Home Alone (Teen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is either.

Campbell was wavering before he had even left this morning, he should’ve known that Campbell was going to fall into space. “Bill.” The boy had said, clutching Sparky to his chest. “I’ve got to go to work Campbell.” The man had said back, brushing Campbell away with just a kiss to the forehead and seconds of eye contact. And that was what he would regret for longer than Campbell would even remember. “Bill.” Campbell runs to the window and holds his hand to it watching as the man drives away. “You left me.” He whimpers, hitting at the window a few more times before slipping down on the sofa and holding Sparky to him. “Bill left us alone.” He says, nuzzling his head into Sparky’s head and starting to cry. He moves onto his side on the sofa, bringing his thumb into his mouth. Ducktales was playing on the tv, the triplets going off to look after themselves whilst Scrooge sat in his office working. “I can do that.” Campbell says, turning Sparky so that he can nod. “Breakfast?” Campbell asks, looking around to the pan that Bill had left out from last night's dinner. “Maybe eggs or bacon?” He stands up, holding Sparky under his arm. “Oh yeah both!” Campbell rests Sparky on the side of the counter. “Right you stay there.” Campbell moves over to the fridge to grab eggs and bacon. “Okay, now fire.” Campbell looks around until he finds the switch. “Sparky, move away. Don’t want to get hurt.” He says, moving Sparky to the dining table and flicking on the stove. “Woah.” 

“We did it!” Campbell says, putting two plates of some burnt bacon and half raw scrambled egg. “Cheers!” Campbell picks up his wine glass of water and hits it against Sparky’s. “You gotta eat it all up.” He says in a lower voice, pretending to be Bill before taking a mouthful of the concoction. “Sparky eat.” He says, leaning over and grabbing a forkful of food to push against the dragon’s mouth. “Uh oh.” Campbell sighs, sitting back to see a stain on his shirt. “We’ve got to wash it now.” He stands up, turning and hitting the glass on the floor. “This is hard Sparky.” Campbell says, grabbing the dragon before moving over to the washing machine and wincing as he steps on the broken glass but keeps going. “Let’s put these in the wash.” Campbell sets Sparky on top of the washing machine, pulling off his shirt and chucking it into the machine. “You’re a bit dirty too.” He says, giving the dragon a kiss on the head before putting him softly into the wash. “Bubbles? Bubbles?” Campbell looks around before finding the container. “Good, uh about that.” He chucks some in the machine and closes up the door. He looks at the machine for a little while before pressing a few buttons. His stomach starts to ache, looking over to the time. “I just ate.” He says, shaking off the pain and sitting in front of the machine to watch his Sparky going round and round. “Spinning spinning.” He mutters to himself starting to feel tired. Campbell lies down by the washing machine, not noticing the little bit of soapy water escaping the machine as he closes his eyes. 

“Campbell I’m.” Bill paused at the doorstep; he smelt smoke mixed with laundry detergent and a subtle undertone of eggs. “He saw glass and water on the floor, a trail of blood near it. “Campbell!” He shouts a little louder starting to worry more. Ducktales was playing on the television seemingly the only sound apart from the faint noise of the washing machine. He looks over to the slightly ajar door, a slick layer of bubbles coating it, some coming out a gentle red. Bill puts down his briefcase and slides off his coat, moving over to the utility room. Campbell was laid on the white tiles, washing machine spinning around, the overflow spilling out onto the floor and wetting the half dressed boy. “Oh Campbell.” He sighs, moving onto his knees on the floor and picking up the boy, brushing away his damp hair. “Bill.” He coughs, eyes still closed but reaching up for the man. “I’m here bubba.” Bill tells him, patting at his chest softly. Campbell coughs up a little bit of the water before rolling to his side and throwing up his breakfast. “Okay, let it out.” Bill tells the boy, thankful he was throwing up on tiles rather than the carpet. “I thought you left me.” Campbell says, nuzzling his head into Bill’s shirt; which would be joining everything else in the wash. “I just went to work.” Bill tells him, shuffling to sit up better. “Did you really think I left?” Campbell nods. “I tried to look after myself but it’s hard.” Campbell says with a slight quiver in his tone. “It is hard, I know. I’m sorry I left.” Bill kisses the boy’s head. “Now why don’t we sort out the glass in your foot and get cleaned up?” The older man suggests, Campbell clinging onto his shirt with a nod. “Okay.” 


	11. Home Alone Pt 2 (Teen)

“You’ve got to keep your foot still okay?” Bill says, looking up at Campbell who was holding onto Sparky, in between little space and himself. “Is it going to hurt?” He asks, Bill having to keep his leg down. “I’ve put some numbing cream on it.” Bill says, grabbing the tweezers. “Just focus on ducktales.” He smiles gently at the boy. “Tell me what Scrooge is doing.” Bill instructs gripping onto the first bit of the glass. “He’s going in his submarine.” Campbell tells him, wincing as the glass is pulled. “Good boy.” Bill praises, rubbing the boy’s foot gently. “Okay there’s two more.” Bill tells him, keeping the leg down again. “What did you cook?” Bill asks, looking over to the pan before finding the second bit of glass. “Bacon and eg-.” He stops as the glass is taken out, a tear coming to his eyes. “Take a breath.” Bill says, resting a hand on the boy’s stomach. “Remember, belly breath.” Campbell takes a deep breath. “Bacon and eggs but it made my stomach hurt.” Bill nods. “It’ll be okay.” He says. “Ready for the last bit?” Campbell nods shakily. “You are being so brave.” Campbell nods, looking at Bill. “Can I have a bath?” He asks a little unsure which worried Bill. “Yeah you can have a bath.” Bill smiles. “It’s okay.” Bill says, deciding not to question it and assuming it was from the day that he had. 

Campbell watched Bill carefully as he was leaning over the bath to turn on the water. “Bill?” He turned to look at the boy who was sitting on the toilet lid. “I’m sorry.” He says, moving to give the man a hug. “Hey, what are you sorry for?” Bill stops what he was doing so he could wrap an arm around him. “I thought you left because I was bad.” Campbell says, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Oh bubba, you aren’t bad. I’m sorry you felt like that.” Bill brushes a thumb down Campbell’s cheek to move his chin up so the boy looks at him. “You are the best boy. Now what kind of bubbles do you want?” Bill smiles, tickling Campbell gently and earning a smile from the boy. “I want the sleepy ones.” He says moving back into the hug but only so that he could grab the lavender bubbles. “Oh I see.” Bill teases, getting the bubbles from the boy so he could put some in the bath. “Are you ready to get in?” He asks, still a little worried about the cuts on his feet stinging. “Yeah!” Campbell says, keeping a hand on Bill’s shoulder so he can get in the bath, wincing when the first foot goes in. “Alright, take it slowly.” Bill rubs Campbell’s back. “Once you’re in I’ll find some pain killers.” Bill comforts helping him with the other foot and making him whimper. “Carefully.” Bill watches the boy sit down before turning to the medicine cabinet to push out two chewable paracetamol. 

“Let’s see. We have a Campbell, a Sparky and a nice comfy blanket to keep them still.” Bill smiles, tucking Campbell in. “Stay please.” He says, grabbing onto Bill’s vest. “I am don’t worry.” The man comforts, leaning down to kiss Campbell’s forehead, moving to the other side of the bed and getting in. “Is that better?” He asks, pulling Campbell into him. “I’m not very good at looking after myself.” Campbell sighs, tracing his fingers over Bill’s stomach with his head resting on the man’s chest. “That’s okay, I’m proud that you tried.” The man tells him, brushing his hand down the boy’s hair and to his back. “If you wanted me to teach you some things we can try?” He offers, watching as Campbell’s hand stops. “But then will I have chores?” Bill chuckles, sliding a hand under the boy’s shirt to scratch at his back gently. “Oh that’s why you’ve kept quiet about it.” Bill smiles, feeling Campbell’s head get heavier on his chest. “No.” The boy responds with a long yawn, closing his eyes. “


	12. Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this but here it is.

“Campbell you need to eat more please.” Bill tells him, pushing the plate of food back towards him. “Joe, can you grab some more juice please.” He turns, watching as Joe grabs the carton from the fridge. “Thank you.” He says, Joe moving to kiss Bill before sitting down next to Campbell. “Why aren’t we eating?” Joe picks up the fork. “Because not fucking hungry.” Campbell curses, pushing the fork away from him. “Campbell Bain what did you just say?” Bill shouts, looking directly at the boy. “Not hungry.” Campbell says a little meekly. “That’s not what happened. Do you want to write lines?” Joe picks up the fork again. “Bill, wait a second. Why don’t we just eat a little?” Joe tries Campbell shaking his head and elbowing Joe out of the way. “You eat it!” He runs past Bill to try and get to the back door but the man grabs him. “In that corner now!” Bill stops him again. “No!” He hits Bill’s face as he maneuvers Campbell into the corner. “Timeout. Sit down.” Bill tries his best to get Campbell to sit down without injuring him. “No no no!” The boy shouts, kicking Bill. “Stop that please.” He says, sitting down with Campbell and getting him to stop moving. 

“Don't look at Joe. Why are you looking at Joe? Look at me. He's not gonna help you.” Campbell starts crying as he tries to look past Bill to Joe who was sitting on the sofa. “Please. I said sorry.” He whimpers, trying to stand himself up but Bill moved him back to sitting again. “Stay still or you’ll be sitting there longer.” He warns, watching Campbell continue to cry. “Calm down. Take a breath. You are working yourself up.” Bill says, not making any move to help the boy. “Bill.” Joe says but stops when Bill looks at him. “He made the decision to be bad so now he has to learn the consequences.” He explains, Joe turning away and back to his book not wanting to get too involved. “I don’t like you.” Campbell tells Bill, poking his tongue out. “No talking in timeout.” Bill tells him, emotionless like the boy meant nothing to him. “Bill.” Campbell whines, making grabby hands. “Do you want to do lines?” Campbell looks back at him as if he had just suggested the worst thing in the world. “Then sit there and be quiet. I’m starting the timer again.” Bill gets up, turning back the timer on the oven. “Don’t look at Joe. He’s not going to get you out of timeout.” He shoots a look at the boy, a tear falling down his cheek. 

Campbell shoots a look at Bill from across the room. “Come on now, come to bed. You must be tired.” He sits down on the chair in the corner of the room. “You did something bad, you needed reprimanding but everything is okay now.” Bill explains, leaning in to try and reach him. “Come on, bubba. I can see your sleepy eyes.” Joe wraps his arms around the boy who whines but lets Joe move him on to the bed. “That’s it, want your Sparky?” Campbell nods, wrapping his arms around Sparky and turning to face Joe with his back to Bill. “He’ll be over it tomorrow.” Joe whispers to the man, shuffling the two of them closer when Campbell fell asleep. 


	13. Tiny Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some wholesome Little! Campbell content we needed right now.

“Good morning bubba.” Bill chuckles when he gets hit in the face with Sparky that morning. “B-b.” Campbell babbles, lying on Bill’s stomach. “Oh we’re very little today.” The man smiles, pulling his arms around the boy. “Did you sleep well?” Campbell nods, grabbing at the man’s face. “Careful now, what about Sparky?” Bill asks, bringing the stuffed dragon back into the boy’s arms. “Now, can you say how little we are working with?” Bill tickles the boy making him giggle before holding up some fingers. “Okay a tiny Campbell.” Bill smiles, leaning over to open the drawer of the bedside table. “Now the important question. Dragon? Or Ducktale one?” Campbell reaches out to grab the green dragon paci and plays with it in his hands. “It won’t do much good in your hands.” Bill takes it from Campbell before popping it into the boy’s mouth making him giggle. “That’s better. Stay with Sparky I’ll get you a drink.” Campbell kisses the boy’s head before moving out to the kitchen. “Dada.” Campbell rolls off the bed, following the man, Sparky dangling from one of his hands. “I’m not going anywhere.” Bill smiles, grabbing the remote. “Do you want some Ducktales?” Campbell smiles, almost dropping his paci from his mouth. “Careful you.” Bill turns on the tv whilst watching Campbell flop onto the sofa, sparky tight in his arms. 

Bill turns from where he was doing the washing up to see Campbell lying on his front on the floor, colouring books open with crayons everywhere. “I think a certain lil one is feeling creative.” Bill smiles, sitting down next to the boy to watch what he was doing. “Me a Sparky!” He exclaims rather proud of himself. “That is you and Sparky.” Campbell turns randomly, jumping into Bill’s arms. “Daddy.” He smiles, nuzzling his head into the man’s shoulder. “What’s that matter?” Bil rubs the boy’s back who shakes his head, moving his whole body into Bill’s lap as his stomach rumbles. “Oh I see.” Bill chuckles, brushing Campbell’s hair gently. “Do you think we should try and find dino nuggets?” the boy lifts his head up as he gasps. “Dino.” He giggles, slipping out of the man’s arms so that he could run to the freezer, poking at it. “One second.” Bill pulls himself up. “One, two, three, four dinos!” He tells Bill who shakes his head with a smile. “Four dinos! Wow I think we can do that.” Campbell claps holding Sparky up. “Four dino Sparky too?” Campbell asks with a cheeky smile. “I don’t think they are for sparky are they?” Bill pokes the boy’s stomach making him chuckle, hiding behind his dragon.

“Scrooge.” Campbell yawns, pacifier falling out of his mouth as he rubs his eyes. “Oh sleepy bubba.” Bill smiles as he was washing up the sippy cup that had been drained of its cocoa. “I no tired.” Campbell insists although he yawns again. “Well I think sparky is tired.” The man says walking over to the sofa. “Look at him, sleepy dragon.” Bill says, watching Campbell cradle him like a baby. “Shh no wakes him up.” Campbell whispers, brushing a finger over the dragon’s face. “Why don’t you help me put Sparky to sleep? Do you think he wants some warm milk?” Campbell nods. “Okay, why don’t you put your pyjamas on my good boy.” Bill kisses the boy’s head before moving to warm up some milk for Campbell. When he walked into the bedroom, Campbell was half asleep on the bed, Sparky in his arms. “Here’s your milk.” Bill whispers, passing Campbell the bottle. “That’s it.” Bill smiles as Campbell starts to drink from the bottle. “We have to clean your dragon paci because it fell on the floor.” Bill answers, brushing the hair over the boy’s face as he makes grabby hands. “What about ducktales one after your bottle?” Bill offers watching as the boy’s eyes drooped as he drank more of the warm milk. “My sleepy bubba.” Bill whispers, watching his Campbell. 


	14. Sparky

Campbell stretches, yawning as he rolls over to hug Sparky. “Good morning.” Bill smiles, rubbing the boy’s back. “Sparky.” Campbell says, waving the dragon’s arm for him. “Yes and good morning Sparky.” Campbell giggles, looking rolling on his front so that Sparky was under him. “Snuggles.” He exclaims with a smile. “You are, lucky Sparky.” Bill says before pulling the boy and Sparky into his arms. “Big snuggle.” Campbell giggles. “I'm daddy stuffy!” Campbell says, nuzzling his head into the man’s chest. “Yes you are bubba. A very cuddly one.” Bill kisses the top of his head. “Now what does my stuffy think of breakfast?” Campbell lifts Sparky up making him flap his wings. “Yeah!” He kisses at the man’s chin. “Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll cook breakfast. Can you do that?” Campbell looks at the clothes on the desk of drawers. “Yeah.” He says, climbing off of Bill after digging elbows and knees into Bill’s stomach. “Careful you.” He chuckles, ticking the boy and making him squeal with laughter. “You’re a silly little one.” Bill tells him as he gets up. “I’ll get started on...pancakes?” Campbell gasps, clapping his hands. 

“What is that strap doing down here.” Bill asks, grabbing the dangling strap of the dungarees. “Playing.” Campbell giggles, watching as the man clips it back over his shoulder and to the front of them. “How about we do some playing? The park?” He suggests, all the kids are in school so it would be empty. “Bring Sparky?” Campbell asks, hugging the stuffed dragon. “Sure, but make sure he doesn’t get too dirty. He’s had too many rides in the washing machine.” Campbell snuggles Sparky closer. “He likes the rides.” The boy says. “Okay let's put your wellies on. Sit down.” Bill taps the sofa a few times. Campbell moves over, sitting down on the sofa and kicking his feet out. “Careful there, those feet are dangerous.” Bill moves onto his knees so that he could put the boy’s wellies on. “Kicky feet.” He smiles, lay back against the sofa, the dragon resting on his chest. “Come on then, why don’t we find the slide hmm?” The boy jumps up taking Bill’s hand. The man watches as Campbell runs around, climbing up the ladder before looking down to Bill as he slides down it and hits the bottom. “Are you having fun?” Bill asks. “Yeah me and…” He looks around, looks back up the slide. “Sparky?” He asks, lips quivering.

_ “Is it this one?” Bill says, picking up a small green stuffed dragon. “Yeah this one.” Campbell grabs it, hugging it against him. “Okay, pass it here and I’ll go pay for it.” Bill says taking it gently from Campbell. “What are we going to do when we go home?” Campbell asks, Bill rubbing his back gently trying to listen to the cashier. “Bill.” He puts his hand up to Bill as he passes money over to the cashier. “Why don’t we talk about it on the way home. Do you want to hold the bag?” Bill passes the bag over to Campbell thanking the lady at the till before leaving. “I think we should talk about this a bit more if you feel comfortable.” Once they are out of sight Bill takes hold of Campbell’s hand. “We are going to have to give Johnny’s pacifier back to him. It isn’t yours.” Campbell let’s go of Bill’s hand so they can get in the car. “Can we watch Ducktales when we get home?” Bill starts the car, resting his hand on Campbell’s knee. “We can do that. Did you want me to make you some cocoa?” Bill looks over for a second at the red light. “Yeah, can Sparky sleep with us tonight?” Bill looks confused until he sees the dragon that Campbell was holding. “Sparky is a good name.” Bill smiles, moving his hand to touch the dragon’s head. _

Bill holds Campbell close to him. “Come on bubba it’s too late, let’s try to get some sleep.” He rubs the tears out of the boy’s eyes. “Sparky?” Campbell whimpers, hiding his face in Bill’s arm. “I know Sparky always sleeps with us but we’ve got to try and sleep without him tonight.” Bill pulls the boy onto him when he feels Campbell start to sob. “Hey, shh, shh.” Bill hushes, pressing one of the boy’s pacis to his mouth, the boy letting it in. “That’s it. Close those sleepy eyes.” Bill watches over the boy as he sleeps, looking over to the clock. “We’ll find him. I promise.” Bill kisses his head as the doorbell goes off. “Shh, I’ll get it.” Bill soothes the boy, keeping him asleep as he slips out of the bed so he could answer the door. “Virginia?” Bill asks before looking down to her hand. “I thought a specific little one would be missing this.” She says with a small smile, lifting Sparky. “Where was he?” Bill asks, bringing the stuffed dragon into his arms, he smelt clean. “Park bench, saw it on my way back from picking the kids up. Oh I gave him a wash too, rather muddy.” The woman answers. “Thank you.” Bill says, looking into the bedroom. “Campbell will sleep a little nicer now.” They both smile before Bill closes the door. “Look who flew home.” Bill smiles, slipping the dragon into the boy’s arms, seeing him pull Sparky closer. 


End file.
